katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Lucha
' Lucha' is a second cousin first introduced in We ♥ Katamari. He leads a very private life, and is apparently a wrestler. His name comes from the genre of wrestling. In Japanese his name is Fukumen, which means mask and is used to call masked wrestlers. In the webcomic, Lucha teams up with Opeo to win a tag-team tournament. Appearances ''We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Bird and Elephant (As Large as Possible 5) - Past the 3m barrier in the second town, go on the hill in the middle. Near there you will find five wrestling rings forming a staircase. On the last ring, above the tower, he will be on top of the two wrestlers. (Must roll Shikao first). Size:about 3m Description: This second cousin is a masked pro-wrestler. He is very protective of his private life. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You rolled up some weird wrestler! Wait...it's cousin Lucha! Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's second cousin Lucha. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? Fighting lots of things? We have no idea what you're talking about." Race Car: Wrestling Ring Mask: Luchador Mask Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Sakura Town - In the kitchen. Size: 20cm Description: This second cousin is a masked pro-wrestler. He is very protective of his private life. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? We feel something wiry... It's cousin Lucha! Come to save the day!" Stage Conclusion:"Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Green Makeup Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Schloss Kosmos starting area - Go up the river and on land once you reach the top. Go left a bit and do a quick turn. He will be on a pathway behind the waterfall, fighting a kangaroo. Suggestion: Grab him with the charge n' roll. Size: 1m20cm Description: This second cousin is a masked pro-wrestler. He is very protective of his private life. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A second cousin who is into wrestling. He looks aggressive, but he’s kind and considerate. When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something ripped... It's Lucha! Why aren't you off fighting injustice?" Stage Conclusion: "Eek, something fierce. Oh, it's Lucha, phew. Take a coffee and churro break, over in the Princedom." Katamari Forever'' Where/How to Find: Wake up the king - In the town where you start, near the waterfall. (Same as Beautiful Katamari). Size: 1m20cm Description: This second cousin is a masked pro-wrestler. He is very protective of his private life. When Rolled Up: "And the crowd goes wild! Lucha! Lucha! Lucha! You're kind of naked..." Stage Conclusion: "Tsk, We need a clothes brush. Oh, it's Lucha. You make a nice lint." Tap My Katamari How to Obtain: Third available cousin, he can be called for 900 coins. Description: This second cousin is a masked pro-wrestler. He is very protective of his private life. Trivia *He can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, he’s in the water, between the pink flowery island and the cloud cluster. **He can be rolled up at 300m. ***He’s almost completely underwater in Katamari Forever and not in Beautiful Katamari. *In the Cousins stage, he’s in the boxing ring with Drooby and Kuro. **He can be rolled up at 1m. *An obscure detail on Lucha is the pink band on his wrist which he often lacks. Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins Category:Second Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Cousins Category:Tap My Katamari: Characters